vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue sp2
Bullock washes the blood from his hands and muzzle. The cold creek water feels good. Adovax is praying for the dead slavers not far away. When the cleric rises the powerfully built Minotaur approaches. "why pray for evil men?" Adovax smiles gently "Life is always precious, even evil ones. I pray Dak looks favorably on my decision to take life. I have sworn to protect life and the decision to take life weighs heavy." A strange sound interupts the two... "Where are we Bullock? The surface world is so disorienting." Bullock sniffs the air. "We are about a day or less walk from Deaths head cravass." Adovax clutches his holy symbol... Are the stories true of the creatures that stalk this uninhabitable part of Valeria? Bullock nods silently scanning the horizon. After long moments the minotaur Breaks the silence. "the slavers prefer to risk attack in the wilds than run into a Valerian enforcement patrol. Slavery, while legal is not looked fondly on this far north." Adovax nods "I agree with them, let me build a fire and we can have our former captors Salted Venison and wine..." NO bullock growls harsher than intended. "Something is coming and the dead will attract the monsters that roam near the cravass. We need to leave soon." Bullock grabs a few light bundles of food and clothing as well as the chain that held him captive. He takes the armor off of an Ogre the slavers used as muscle. "Let's put some distance between us and these bodies, we can pray for them later, unless you think you can keep up with me you should ride my back and hold on to my horns. What's that sound, we may already have company..." Bullock quick stats block Hit Dice:11d10 HP 140(10,8,8,6,8,8,6,6,10,10) Initiative:+5(7) Speed:30 Armor Class:+5 Natural Armor, Mithril Breastplate(6) +1, Dex +7, -1 Size 28AC Touch 16, Flat footed 21 Combat Maneuver Defense(+10, Base attack +11, Str +7, Dex +7, Size +1):' CMD 36'(+4 vs. trip and disarm) Combat Maneuvers(Base attack +11, Str+ 7, Size +1): CMB 19(+4 to ''trip and disarm) '''Base Attack':11 Attack:(+2 Large Spiked Chain) Full Attack:(+2 Large Spiked Chain) / Ranged: Large Javelin Large Chakram Space/Reach:10/10(20 with weapon) Special Attacks:Powerful Charge +17, 2d6+10 Special Qualities:Scent(Improved 60 feet and uncanny, pinpoint within 20), Natural Cunning, Powerful Charge, Flails group +2 attack and damage, Thrown group + 1 attack and damage, Armor Mastery 3 Skills: , , , , , , , , , Language Giant, Language Common, Language Undercommon, Language Dwarven, Language Ork, Language Draconic Feats:Skill focus Survival(WP), Improved Scent(WP), Uncanny Scent(WP), Blind fight, Exotic Weapon Proficiency Spiked Chain, Weapon Focus Spiked Chain, Weapon Specialization Spiked Chain, Greater Weapon Focus Spiked chain, Combat Expertise, Improved trip, Greater Trip, Combat Reflexes, Power Attack, Improved Disarm, Greater Disarm. ''Wanted feats, Deepsight(Advanced players), fleetX2-4, run, endurance, diehard, Toughness, Disruptive, spellbreaker, teleport tactician(advanced players), greater weapon specialization, penetrating strike, greater penetrating strike, skill focus perception, Dodge, Mobility, Spring attack, Improved blind-fight, Greater blind-fight.'' Saves: / / Abilities: Category:Adventures